This invention relates to a foot retaining device particularly for ski boots.
Currently available on the market are ski boots which are provided internally with pressure elements acting on the wearer's foot such as to hold the foot securely inside the ski boot.
Such pressure devices are generally actuated through a large variety of arrangements, such as levers, screws, cables, or the like, the operation whereof is generally complicated and above all not always enables continuous adjustment to achieve accurate positioning of the pressure element to meet contingent requirements.